universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Guy Who Doesn't Like Green Eggs and Ham
Entrance Newspaper Interruption GWDLGEAH is reading his papers and is then interrupted. Special Attacks Neutral B - Hand Car GWDLGEAH gets on a hand car. At first, it will do nothing. To make it go, you need to tap A rapidly. It will start off slow, but the more rapidly you tap, the faster it goes. You can't control the direction it goes, though. If it reaches the edge of the screen, it turns automatically. The ride stops if you either press B or get hit by a projectile. Side B - Denied GWDLGEAH waves his arms and says no. While doing this, he's able to reverse attacks. If he's melee attacked when he says no, the attacker is stunned (although attacking or just standing doesn't really make a difference). If he does this when a projectile comes his general direction, he deflects it. Since he only does this for a second, you need to time it. If not, it does nothing. Up B - Secret Entrance A door pops open from the floor with Sam-I-Am inside it, underneath GWDLGEAH thus shooting him up. Anyone hit by the door as it opens takes damage. Down B - The Cat's Eggs The Cat in the Hat appears in front of GWDLGEAH and dances off in the direction GWDLGEAH's facing as he juggles a pair of eggs and constantly chanting about eggs. Anyone caught in his dance recieves damage, so be careful not to get caught. The move ends when The Cat goes off screen. This can't be used twice in one sitting. Final Smash - Green Eggs and Ham A cutscene plays where Sam-I-Am says to GWDLGEAH "You do not like them, so you say?" He then tells GWDLGEAH to give them a try and he does. When he eats it, he'll get poisoned by the "obviously" rotten food product (obviously is in quotes because that answer's debateable). Of course the poison slowly inflicts damage upon him the longer he has it even though he clearly took an egg out of his mouth. The poison can apparetly be passed on to others by simply causing them damage. The final smash ends when GWDLGEAH holds B for 3 seconds, so it can go on for as long as you want. It also ends if the victim that GWDLGEAH poisoned is KO'd. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Ooh!" KOSFX2: "Fuck!" Star KOSFX: *sobs* Screen KOSFX: "No!" Taunts Up: "I do not like you!" Sd: "Yes!" Dn: "Fuck you!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "And on a goat! And I will eat them in the rain! And in the dark and on a train!" 2. sits at a table holding a menu 3. "Thank you." to Sam-I-Am Failure/Clap: Immense stress Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: Dash Attack: Smash Attacks *Sd: Or there! *Up: *Dn: Tilt Attacks *Sd: Shut the Door *Up: *Dn: Aerial Attacks *N-Air: *F-Air: *B-Air: *U-Air: *D-Air: Throws *Grab: Hand to the Collar *Pummel: *Forward: *Back: *Up: Down to the Ground And Up *Down: Red Elevator Misc. *Ledge Attack: *100% Ledge Attack: Removes his hat with water coming out *Ground Attack: *Trip Attack: Snake Codec TBA Character Description That Guy who Doesn't like Green Eggs and Ham known as GWDLGEAH is a Character from Dr. Seuss Green Eggs and Ham. In Green Eggs and Ham, Sam-I-Am tries to get GWDLGEAH to taste the strange-looking dish mentioned in the title, but GWDLGEAH refuses and tries to get away. Sam-I-Am, however, does not give and tries to get him to try some, but again GWDLGEAH refuses. When he falls into the water, GWDLGEAH finally gives in and agrees to try Green Eggs and Ham. After sampling the dish, he realizes that it's quite tasty and thanks Sam for letting him try it. Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras Colors & Costumes *Default *Red Fur (Red) *Sam-I-Am Colors *Blue Fur (Blue) *Green Fur (Green) *VideoGameDunkey Design (Yellow with Glasses) *Yellow with Black Hat (Book Colors) *Black Fur and Red Hat (The Cat in the Hat) *Green Eggs and Ham Dreemur (Has the robe, Horns and face features of Asriel Dreemur) Trivia *In the book, his hat is black. But in the cartoon, his hat is purple and in the Netflix series, his hat was brown. *Other names for him consist of "Joey" & "Gus-a-fuss". *His name is officially "Sam's Friend" on a Funko Pop of him *He got his name as "Guy am I" in the Netflix series. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Sorta-Human Category:Funny Characters Category:Dr. Seuss Category:Green Eggs and Ham Category:Heroes Category:Angry Characters Category:Lawl X Category:Characters with long names Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Unknown Name Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:Adult Category:Dog Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Unnamed Characters